The instant invention is directed to feeders for birds and the like and more particularly to a hooded feeder for birds which is mountable adjacent to the exterior surface of a window.
Heretofore, hooded bird feeders have been available in various configurations for mounting in various locations, and in this regard particular reference is made to U.S. Pat. to Miller No. 4,030,451, this being the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware. Other patents of note are the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,641; 3,913,527; and 4,102,308.
While the feeding of birds and the like has for sometime captured the interest of many persons solely on the basis of a desire to assist wild birds in their search for food, the feeding of birds can have an added dimension when the birds may be closely observed in their feeding. Although it is generally possible to observe birds during feeding with conventional bird feeders, man's natural curiosity makes it desirable to observe birds as closely as possible. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bird feeder which is mountable adjacent to the exterior surface of a window, whereby the birds may be closely observed while feeding. The instant invention provides a novel bird feeder which is universally adaptable for mounting adjacent the exterior surface of a window. The feeder of the instant invention may be mounted on a window casing, a window frame, a window sill, or directly on the surface of a window in closely spaced relation thereto. It has been found therefore that the feeder of the instant invention stimulates new and increased interest in the feeding of birds, as a result of the added dimension of being able to observe the birds at close range during feeding. In addition, the feeder of the instant invention is suitable for use in even the most urban locations where conventional bird feeders would otherwise be impractical since it is adaptable for mounting adjacent to virtually any window.